The Tenure Turbulence
"The Tenure Turbulence" is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, April 4, 2013.The Big Bang Theory - The Tenure Turbulence (TV Episode 2013) - IMDb Summary Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Barry Kripke are all candidates for a tenure|tenured position that opens up at Caltech. They fall over each other trying to snuggle up to the tenure committee members that include Janine Davis, the Human Resources administrator that Sheldon dealt with after his assistant Alex filed her sexual harrassment complaint. Extended Plot Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj are in the Caltech cafeteria discussing jellyfish and the possibility of immortality. Barry Kripke approaches them to announce that the smell from Professor Tupperman's office was the deceased professor who passed away two weeks previously. The department chairman asked that in lieu of flowers, air fresheners should be donated. His death opens a tenured position in the Physics Department. Sheldon is not happy with the tenure system since it leads to the faculty becoming complacent. He prefers placing chips in their heads that causes the brain to explode if they say something stupid. Raj feels that people do their best work when they feel safe and secure to which Sheldon symbolically blows up Raj's head. Barry leaves saying that if they need him, they can find his nose firmly lodged up the rectum of the tenure committee. Raj says that he's not going to play politics and that he hopes that if he doesn't get it, Sheldon or Leonard get it. Sheldon quips that Raj shouldn't dangle false hopes in front of Leonard. Leonard quickly objects that he is as qualified for the position as Sheldon who immediately blows up his head. While having dinner together, Penny learns that a professor in a tenured position can't be fired no matter how bad he or she is. She quips that it's like being a pretty waitress at The Cheesecake Factory. Leonard tells Penny that getting tenure would make his mother proud, that is if she took his phone call. Penny asks who he has to impress while Leonard states that he'll let his work speak for itself. Penny compliments him on his integrity. Leonard reacts saying that he is a naive idiot to do that and she replies that he did hear what she was really saying. While Amy and Sheldon are having dinner, he tells her that even if he were tenured, it would not decrease his academic output since like himself, one can't turn off the sun. Amy wonders how Leonard and Raj can compete since Sheldon is so great at what he does. He replies that even though he falls on both sides of the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship issue, that when Amy worships him it really keeps her in the running. Sheldon is worried if he got tenure Leonard would become insanely jealous and he would have to have a gun or a chainsaw under his pillow at night. Amy counters that with his extra income he could move out, buy a house, get married start a family. While Amy looks on hopefully, Sheldon then goes back to the idea of the chainsaw. Amy tells him that maybe he should cozy up to the tenure committee. He barks back that Sheldon Cooper does not do cozy. Amy agrees since he does not do cozy with her. Checking up on the tenure committee, Sheldon finds that Janine Davis, whom Sheldon had a run-in over Alex's sexual harassment complaint is on it. Raj is having dinner with Howard and Bernadette, complaining his parents bought him a new BMW for his birthday, but won't pay for seat warmers. Raj gets more and more drunk ranting about his seat warmer making Howard and Bernadette uncomfortable. She goes to make some coffee for Raj. Leonard goes to the gymnasium exercise room to get close to Mrs. Davis. He tells her that he needs to get ready for bathing suit weather and that she must also look good in one. Asking how to operate the model of exercise equipment]], Mrs. Davis tells him to push the "start" Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Kripke Category:Mrs. Davis Category:Raj's Dog Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Funeral Category:Transcripts Category:University Category:Season 6 episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Human Resources Category:No Emily appearance (Season 6)